Middle Earth with Chaos and Kate
by DaydreamingTurtle
Summary: While Chaos was spending the night at Kate's house, they are kidnapped by Elves and taken to Middle-earth to travel with the Fellowship(and Jack Sparrow, too!).
1. How They Met

**A/N: I do not own Lord of the Rings. If I did, I'd probably be the richest 13-year-old in the world. No, it belongs to the genius J.R.R. Tolkien. And I don't own Jack Sparrow, either. I am sad now. I'd like to thank Chaos-CAT1 for helping me write this first chapter. She also helped me write some other bits of this story, so I'll give her credit where credit is due. Look for this: "CAT" to signify when a bit from her is starting. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

**-DaydreamingTurtle-

* * *

**

_Chapter 1- "How They Met"_

It all started in the Mines of Moria. Gandalf has gotten the Company completely lost. "I have no memory of this place," Gandalf whispers to himself.

Gandalf sits on a rock, all by himself, smoking a pipe in deep concentration. The rest of the Company is sprawled about, waiting for Gandalf's decision. Too bad Pippin can't stay quiet for long.

"Merry, are we lost?" Pippin whispers to Merry.

"No," Merry whispers back, sounding annoyed.

"I think we are,"

"Shh! Let Gandalf think!"

There was a slight pause to add to the suffocating silence. Pippin shattered it (yet again...).

"Merry..."

"What?!"

"I'm hungry."

Frodo, too was deep in thought, on a rock, until his thoughts were interrupted by a speck of light in the distance. His eyes grew wide as he slid off the rock and ran to Gandalf.. "There's something down there!" Frodo informed Gandalf. Gandalf looks at Frodo, and then over his shoulder to see a slinking thing climbing up a cliff. "It's Gollum," Gandalf explains, and points to show Frodo. Frodo searches to try and see Gollum, but he is not the speck of light.

"No! Not that! Don't you see that speck of light waaaaaaaaay over there? Do you know what it is?" Frodo asked, annoyed. Gandalf shrugs, "Hmm, I don't know. Why don't you go down and see what it is?" "Why not YOU?! You're supposed to protect me!" Frodo was yelling at this point.

Gandalf stood up on the rock, so he appeared to be about three feet taller, and very scary looking to a three-and-a-half-foot tall Hobbit. "You think this whole thing is about you! Don't you?! _YOU_ were the one who agreed to take the Ring to Mordor, anyway!" By now, the whole Company was staring. No one of them had fought on this trip, except Legolas and Gimli, but that comes with the territory.

Frodo's face falls as he holds out the Ring to Gandalf. "Would you destroy it, Gandalf?"

An evil look passes over Gandalf. His eyes shone like fire, and snatches the Ring out of Frodo's hand. He jumps off of his rock, and starts running in the direction of the speck of light. All the way, shouts of "It's MINE!", "MINE!", and "Not YOURS!" echoed through Moria.

* * *

Gandalf ran, and ran, and ran, and ran until he got to the speck of light. It was a torch, and was being held up by an oddly decorated hand. A voice came from where a head supposedly was. It was male, and sounded slightly drunk. "Is it really yours?" it asked Gandalf. He grew shy. "Uh, well... no. But it's MINE now."

The head emerged from the black abyss of Moria, when it turned out to be none other than...**CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW**!!!? He leans toward Gandalf with a face the cross between wisdom and sheer annoyance. "It's not nice to take what is not yours," he said quietly. Gandalf becomes enraged. He shoves Jack, but was a little too close to a ledge; he falls off, cursing Jack all the way. Then, a long shout of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" could be heard echoing down the cliff side. Jack bends over, and picks up a small ring of cold metal.

The brawl had attracted all of the (remaining) Company's attention, so Jack walked up to them. "W-who are you?" Frodo asked. "Name be Jack Sparrow. Would this be yours?" Jack asked as he held out the Ring in his hand. Frodo's face turns to shock and terror as he stares at the Ring. Suddenly, he bursts out: "Why?! Why did you have to take that cursed Ring from Gandalf?!" Jack looked surprised. "Fine, if you don't want it, I'll take it for meself!" Jack yelled at Frodo. The Company yells in unison at him, "NO!!!!"

* * *

**Yay!!! End of first chappie! Once again, I'd like to thank Chaos-CAT1 for helping me write this chapter, and I'd like four reviews (no flames!) before you get the next chapter. Thank you for reading, and good-bye for now.**

**-DaydreamingTurtle-**


	2. Kidnapped!

**Um, I know I said that I'd update when I got 4 reviews, but I got tired of waiting! So I'll drop the requirement down to three, until more people get more interested.**

**This chapter may seem a bit outta whack, but it's showing how Chaos and Kate GET to Middle-Earth. Short chapter, but I personally think that all of my chapters are short, save one or two.**

**I do not know if I mentioned this in my other chapter, but I do not own Lord of the Rings( I said that, I know...). I also do not own Chaos, Alex, Kate's mom, or any characters that you may recognise. Chaos belongs to my co-writer, Chaos-CAT1. I only own Kate because she is an all-around better mirror-image of myself. Hmpf.**

**Okay. Now, I'll give praise to those who were kind enough to review:**

**lordoftheringsfanficreader- Nice (and LONG!) name. I think it'll get interesting. My friends are reading it at school and they think it's pretty good, and they aren't even obsessed about LotR, save Chaos-CAT1, but she's helping me write this.**

**The oro-ing elf- HEREHEREHEREHERE is more of my story! Hope you enjoy!**

**DaydreamingTurtle- Hi, me!!!!!! Okay, I won't do that again.**

**Okay, onward with Chapter 2!**

* * *

_Chapter 2- Kidnapped!_

(Chaos was spending the night at Kate's house. The time was 11:00PM.)

Chaos had been rummaging through Kate's closet, since Chaos didn't have one (A/N: Sorry, Chaos-CAT1), and found a long, colourful scarf. She draped it onto her shoulders, and started prancing around the room, calling in a sing-songy voice "I'm a pretty Elven princess!" multiple times. Kate was slightly annoyed, pulling away her open copy of The Lord of the Rings one volume copy so Chaos wouldn't step on it. Along with her book, there was a pencil, and a notebook. "Uh, Chaos? Could you stop? I'm trying to write a ransom note to Alex," Kate said, staring at Chaos.

At that moment, Chaos was doing a dance that my little sister, Baylee, made up. It is titled "The Deranged Bird" dance. It is, really, only a LOT of rapid hand-flapping motions and a scarf. It is quite amusing...

Some of the note was finished; Kate and Chaos had stolen Alex's Mexican sombrero, and had hidden it in Kate's closet. The note read: "we have your sombrero! -Kate" written n the characters from the Lord of the Rings book. Chaos was looking over Kate's shoulder as she wrote, and when Kate had finished the note, Chaos said, "Cool! I wanna try!" she grabbed a sheet of paper, and a pencil, and stared at the piece of paper.

"Okay, how does it work?" Chaos asked.

"Well, what do you wanna write?" Kate asked back.

"'Knock if you love ham'!" Chaos replied, with a broad smile on her face.

"Oh! That's easy! Find the 'K,' look on the other chart and find the 'K' symbol. No 'C's though."

"Uh... huh?" Chaos asked, staring at Kate.

Kate sighed. "Okay, find the 'K.'"

"Okay..."

"Now, see the number?"

"Yeah..."

"Now match the number up with it on the same one on the other chart." Kate pointed to the numbers on the chart. Chaos stared hard, trying to figure it out, but finally, it clicked. "OH! I get it NOW!" Chaos exclaimed. She started to write, taking a looooooooong time, but finally finished, and stuck it underneath Alex's door.

(A/N: I am sorry if that terribly bored you, but it's to show that Chaos knows absolutely nothing about the LotR world. This has changed by this point but...)

Things quieted down after a while, until Kate heard a weird tapping noise on her windows. So Chaos and Kate went downstairs and opened the door, only to be stopped by Kate's mom. "Where are you two going?" she asked them. "Um, Chaos and I heard a noise outside, so we're gonna go see what it is." Kate answered. Kate's mom left them, and Chaos and Kate went outside.

They were surprised to see three (3) incredibly tall people wearing odd clothing, standing in Kate's pathetic excuse for a yard, throwing small stones at Kate's windows. "Hey! What're you guys doing out here?!" Kate asked, trying to sound braver than she actually was. "Yeah! I've never seen you guys here before!" Chaos shouted, trying to "scare" them. Kate looked at Chaos, "Uh, Chaos? You don't live here." Kate informed her.

It is always quite weird to have total strangers stare at you, like they know something you don't know. That was the case here. What Kate and Chaos didn't know was that there were FOUR (4) people in Kate's yard, and the one hiding had two blindfolds. Kate turned her head to see the other person coming toward them. "Um, one minute please," Kate said, opened the front door, and dashed up the stairs to her room.

Once there, she grabbed her drawstring bag and filled it with the following: a small rubber-headed mallet, her LotR book, three notebooks, and three pencils. She closed her door, and snuck down the stairs as good as she could, only to be caught by –once again– her mother. "Where are YOU going? And where is Chaos?" she questioned. Kate looked around, trying to think up an explanation. "Um, Chaos and I... are, um, gonna sleep outside tonight!" Kate lied. "Um, I better be going. Chaos is waiting for me on the porch," Kate explained. Her mom smiled, and left, so Kate snuck out the door.

Chaos was still standing in the position she was in before Kate went back inside, and so were the four (4) odd people. Kate resumed her old place beside Chaos and said: "You may continue."

Kate and Chaos were blind-folded and being led somewhere in less than a minute.

* * *

**Okay, second chappie's up... finally. Um, three reviews, please, and I'll try to get the next chapter up earlier. No flames, please. Remember: If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all!**

**-DaydreamingTurtle-**


	3. Explanations

**Okay, now to CHAPTER 3! Wow, already, I've gotten more reviews than I ever thought I would.**

**Um, as I think that I forgot to mention, part of chapter two actually happened! My friend, Cheyenne, A.K.A. Chaos-CAT1, was spending the night at my house when we started to write this. It turns to COMPLETE fiction when you get to the part with her windows.**

**Well, I don't think that there is anything I should mention that hasn't been already, so I'll just go ahead to review praises:**

**Ami M. Mercury: Aww, c'mon! I KNOW that you have better punctuation than THAT!!!! And, not everybody had read the rough draft of my story yet, so they don't know some stuff you know... you'll find out about the bracelets in this chapter, or the next one.**

**Eveii: Thank you for reviewing, and I hope that you enjoy the rest of my story.**

**Hopeless Delirium: Thanks for reviewing, and when I tell Chaos, I think she'll be very happy. You are the only person to give praise to her... so far!**

**Okay, now, here's Chapter Three:**

* * *

_Chapter Three: Explanations_

Kate and Chaos walked for many hours until their blindfolds were removed. It was barely sunrise, and they were standing in a place that was very beautiful.

Kate stared in awe. "Lothlorien?" Kate whispered to herself. Chaos looked over at Kate. "Uh, who?" she asked Kate. She smiled. "Lothlorien is a place where lotsa Elves live! It's not a 'who' at all." Kate explained.

The four people who had ambushed Kate and Chaos were standing close intently watching them. The only female walked up to Chaos and Kate.

"Who are you?!" Kate demanded.

"I am sorry that we blindfolded you, but we were under orders." the woman said.

"That doesn't answer my question," Kate said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh, of course. My name is Palandil. I am a messenger for Lady Galadriel. You are to come to Lothlorien with me."

Kate's mouth fell open. Her dream of going to Middle-earth were FINALLY coming true!!!

"So... you're an... an Elf?! But, we're not in Lothlorien?" Kate asked. "Yes," Palandil answered. "To which question?" Kate asked her.

"Both of them. We would not be able to get to Lothlorien in such a short amount of time. It takes several days to get there." Palandil explained. Kate let her drawstring bag slip off her shoulder, and, apparently it fell on Chaos's toe. "OW! What do you have in that thing?!" Chaos yelled at Kate. She opened her bag to show Chaos the bag's content. "You brought a MALLET?!" Chaos questioned.

Kate smiled broadly.

"Uh, so... how do we get to Lothlorien?" Kate asked. Chaos was sitting on the ground, holding her foot lovingly. One of the other Elves walked over to her and gave her a small bowl of pale blue liquid. She drank it without question, and fell over, asleep.

Palandil looked at Kate, sighed, and finally answered: "You cannot know. 'Tis forbidden. You must drink this," she handed Kate a small bowl similar to Chaos's, full of pale, blue liquid. Kate looked at it with a slight look of disgust. Then she remembered something.

"Palandil, my mother thinks that Chaos and I are asleep in our front yard! She'll call the police to come looking for us. Could you tell her... without her flipping out?" Kate pleaded. Palandil smiled. "It has already been done. She was told as soon as she knew that your friend was spending the night. Why else would she let you sleep outside when you have no yard?!" she started to laugh.

"Oh, okay..." Kate felt deeply re-assured. She drank some of the liquid and feel asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Chaos woke in a bed covered in silk. Light was streaming through a glass less window. The whole room was tinted a faint green, and a huge mirror stood in a corner of the pastel room. She blearily opened one eye, and was instantly hit with a headache. "Ooh, my head..." she said, still half-asleep. She rubbed her temples with her fingers and slunk out of bed. She walks over to the mirror and notices that her glasses are missing, but she can see absolutely perfectly. She gasps.

"I have pointy ears! Now I'm an Elven princess!!!!! Kate! Kate! C'mere! Come see!" chaos was shouting.

It was her shouting that woke Kate. "Ugh, it's too early, Chaos!" Kate muttered to herself, trying to go back to sleep. It didn't work. She opened her eyes, and almost fell out of the bed. Her room was the palest lavender she'd ever seen (her favourite colour was a lavender-ish lilac.), with a silky canopy bed, a large glass less window, and a mirror. Basically, it was the same colour as Chaos's room, only a different colour.

"Now I'm in Lothlorien." Kate whispered, brushing back a few straw hairs behind her ear only to discover something. "Chaos! I have pointy ears!" Kate yelled, with a HUGE smile on her face. "I know!" Chaos answered. Kate jumped a little to hear Chaos so close. Apparently, a door connected their rooms.

"We're Elves!" Kate said, slightly giddy. They looked at each other and yelled in unison: "YAY!"

Palandil entered the room, carrying several different dresses. "So, you're finally awake?" she asked the two Elves. Chaos and Kate nodded their heads furiously. "I have pointy ears!" Chaos burst out. Kate looked at Palandil with a puzzled look on her face. "Did you do it, Palandil?" she asked. Palandil blushed.

"Me?! No, Lady Galadriel did. Odd, though. You are the first she has ever altered... oh, yes. These are for you," she handed the dresses to Kate. "Lady Galadriel wishes to see you. And there is a feast tonight for nine special guests. I guess now the number is eleven." Palandil smiled, then quickly left the room.

"Who's the nine?" Chaos asked Kate. "Isn't it obvious?! It's Frodo and them people! But I wonder who the ninth person is. Nine left Rivendell, and Gandalf falls off a cliff, so it must be a miscount." Kate explained. Chaos picked up a dress, and looks at it in disgust. "Uh, do I gotta wear a dress?" Chaos asked. "You better, or Galadriel might turn you into a frog or a squirrel." Kate warned.

* * *

"You have been summoned to Lothlorien for your unorthodox tactics for accomplishing tasks." Galadriel informed Chaos and Kate (A/N: whoa, I just got deja vu!). Chaos leaned over to Kate and whispered: "Huh?" "We're here cos of the weird ways we get stuff done." Kate whispered back.

"You are to accompany the Fellowship until your task is over. They are not the same, so one may be done before the other." Galadriel continued. "Um, what are they?" Chaos asked. Galadriel smiled. "You will know when the time comes. Now, you may leave. Our other guests will be arriving soon, so you may prepare for the feast." Galadriel finished.

With that, Kate and Chaos left, giggling and chatting away until they ran into someone _very _familiar.

* * *

**Um, I do not know how to do te little accent thingys above the letters, so if _you_ know how to, please tell me, so I can in the upcoming chapters. I would greatly appreciate it!**

**Okay, it didn't really take THAT long to get three reviews, so I'll keep it there. Three reviews equals one chapter. No flames! Thank you, and good-bye for now.**

**-DaydreamingTurtle-**


	4. A Pirate in Lothlorien?

**I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in about a month. I have been busy, and I have written a new story, blah blah blah. Well, I think that this is the best time to update, cos I'm leaving for Disney World in two days. I am excited! I do not own Jack Sparrow, or the Lord of the Rings.**

**Okay, review praises:**

**GothicKitti: Hi! That is okay that you are not an LotR fangirl. I am glad that you reviewed my story. See you at school.**

**lordoftheringsfanficreader: yes, Chaos is a person. My friend, Chaos-CAT1 is helping me write this story, and Chaos is her character.**

**It is okay that you haven't reviewed in a while. I haven't updated in a while, so we're even! I am glad that you like my 'funny' parts in my story, and I really do own a mallet. Thanx for reviewing!**

**Ami M. Mercury: There! There is the wad of bracelets! Are you happy now?! Nah, I'm kidding. Thanx for reviewing!**

**Chaos-CAT1: Finally my co-writer reviews! Everybody give her a big round of applause! Thanx for reviewing! And thanks for all the tid bits you've given me along the way!**

**Okay, here's chapter four, for all of those people who have been waiting for it:**

* * *

_Chapter Four: A Pirate in Lothlorien?_

"J-J... Captain Jack Sparrow?! _The _Captain Jack Sparrow?!" Chaos asked, mouth gaping open. Jack half-smiled. "That'd be me, love," Chaos was still in awe. "What're you doin' here?! Of all places?!"

"I'll tell you at the feast," Jack stuck out his hand, "Savvy?" (A/N: I love that word!) Chaos grabs it ecstatically. "Oh, okay!" she said as she rapidly shook his hand. Jack looked down. "Could ye let go o' my hand, love. I'll need it later." Chaos stopped. "Uh, sure!" she let go of his hand, "Bye!" Chaos started waving as Captain Jack Sparrow walked away.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Smooth, Chaos," Kate said. Chaos clasped her hands. "I know! Isn't he?!" she sighed a fangirl sigh. (A/N: this part was occurring in a time when my co-writer was in love with Captain Jack Sparrow.) "Huh?! I was talking about– forget it." Kate mumbled as she and Chaos made their way to their rooms to prepare.

* * *

"Kate! How do I look?" Chaos asked, walking into Kate's room. She (being Chaos) was wearing a bright orange dress with bright pink trim and unevenly cut sleeves. Her wavy blonde hair was hanging loose, as usual. She had also found a necklace with a thin, silver chain. On it was a small, silver-wrought dragon's head with shiny onyx eyes.

Kate stared open-mouthed. "Y-you're wearing a dress? You _never_ wear dresses!" Kate exclaimed. "I know, but I really like the necklace!" Chaos confessed. She held it up to show Kate. It was cute, and made Kate smile. She got up. "Uh, ta-da?" she said, and spun to show off her dress. She was wearing a mulberry coloured dress with pale lavender mesh sleeves that came to her knees, almost. Her brown hair was plaited into a braid that hung over her right shoulder.

She had not removed any of the eighteen home-made bracelets that thickly covered her wrists, but found a short necklace made of silver that looked like a vine with leaves on it. Kate pointed. "I see that you didn't take your bracelets off, either." she said. Chaos had four bracelets on, made by Kate, and one on her ankle, which she had made at Kate's sleep over.

Chaos looked. "Nah, I like 'em too much." Kate smiled. "Me, too. That's why I brought extras." With that, she walked over beside her bed, picked up her pair of jeans and pulled out a large wad of colorful bracelets from one of their pockets. Chaos stared with eyes shining. "Ooh! Who are they for?!" she asked, a little anxiously. Kate shrugged her shoulder. "Don't know yet." she answered simply, staring at them.

Chaos squealed. "Maybe Captain Jack Sparrow will want one!" she smiled widely. "Maybe, but we better get to the feast before they start worrying about us." Kate looked at her, then started making her way out of her room.

* * *

"I would like to welcome all of our friends, young and old, but a special welcome, and honour goes out to our guests: The Fellowship of the Ring, and these two Elves, Kate and Chaos," Celeborn announced. Applause filled the forest. "As you may or may not know, Kate and Chaos will be joining the Fellowship to complete tasks that no other member would be able to accomplish." he continued. Applause again.

Celeborn picked up a silver-trimmed goblet. "Now, we make a toast. To the Fellowship!"

"The Fellowship!" the other Elves echoed.

"To Elves!" Celeborn cried.

"To Elves!"

"And finally, To Chaos and Kate!"

"To Chaos and Kate!"

"May the feast begin!"

"Yay!"

* * *

Chaos was seated in front of Jack, while Kate was seated beside Chaos. "So, tell me. How did you get here?" Chaos asked. Jack looked up from his enormous plate of food.

"Well, ye see?" he started, with a mouthful of food. "I was searching for Port Royal to find this Will Turner fellow. Nice boy, but too high strung for me. Anyway, I run into this bloody horrid storm. It split me _Pearl_ right in half, and must've drifted me here. I woke in this place where a man by the name of Elrond told me to follow a Company of Nine. He said they had left only hours ago, so I'd catch up real quick like. I didn't see _anyone_ for three bloody days! I finally found them found them climbing up a HUGE mountain, and I trailed behind after that. Then, in this cave, a crazy old man fell off a cliff, and blamed me, but dropped a ring. I saw people lookin' at me, so I went up to 'em and gave this short person the ring, and he got mad at me. Then, I met _that_ lad," He pointed to Legolas, "who looks very familiar, but he claims he's never seen me. Now I'm here... What's you guyses story?"

He pointed to Chaos and Kate. "I was spending the night at Kate's house, when we heard something on her window. We went out and saw three weird people. One person we didn't see blindfolded us, then knocked us out, and we ended up here. Our story isn't as interesting as yours..." Chaos sighed, and stared dreamily at Jack.

"Do you realise just _how_ many people would KILL to be where we are?!" Kate whispered. Chaos smiled. "Yeah, and we aren't even preps!" she answered. "More like rejects..." Kate's voice trailed off. "I wish GothicKitti was here. She could amaze them with Mr Clicky!" "Who?" Legolas asked. He had taken a seat next to Kate during Jack's story. Kate turned her head. "Mr Clicky!" Kate answered happily.

She spoke to him like he was one of her friends. She was no rabid Legolas fangirl. Heck, she wasn't a Legolas fangirl at all. "Who is that?" he asked. "He's GothicKitti's pet lighter!" Kate said. This shocked Legolas. He had no clue what a lighter was. "Oh..." he said quietly.

Kate looked around. "Uh, do you know how many girls would kill to be in my spot now?" she asked, trying to sound mysterious. "No, how many?" he asked in a very formal way. (A/N: For all those non-LotR fans out there, Legolas is a prince) Kate smiled. "Try your age times five! Even more girls than that would _kill_ for my seat!" she said in a very giddy fashion.

Kate turned from Legolas and started talking and socialising with the other Elves, so she didn't notice Legolas staring at her.

* * *

**Okay, chappie four is FINALLY up! Stay tuned!**

**Aww, Leggy's found love! See what happens next! Three reviews, please. They are what make this story go, but Flames will stop it, so be nice! Farewell, until we meet again, or until I update. Bye!**

**-DaydreamingTurtle-**


End file.
